Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;April 2nd, 2011 - Update! Well, these have been few and far between, haven't they? Just a few quick things to note. The guides for AskThatGuy, the Nostalgia Critic and Linkara are still unlocked should anyone like to work away at them. Just let myself or Daffy know. We also have a few show/character pages that need to be made, so if anyone's interested, please feel free to work on anything with a red link. Also, I've linked an AT4W plot guide on AT4W's show page, which was made possible by the hard work of Robyn_The_Red. She has kindly let us link to it as we haven't been able to make time to write such a thing ourselves. That, and I feel she deserves plenty of recognition for it. It's extremely helpful for both newcomers and those wanting to keep up with Linkara's stories. Other than that, there's not much else to report. I hope everyone enjoyed the April Fools videos yesterday and here's hoping for more great vids in the upcoming months! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. May 7th, 2011 *Projector: Priest *5 Second Games: Portal 2 *Welshy Reviews: Scream 2 Part 2 *Seans Game Reviews: Goldeneye 007 Wii *Video Games Awesome: Little Big Planet 2 - World 3 is AWESOME! May 6th, 2011 *Year Three: Channel Awesome Does Benzaie *Ask Skeletor: Episode 1 *WTFIWWY: Science Will F--- You! *Rap Critic Reviews: Hey Ma *The HACKdown: What's Up Tiger Lily? May 5th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Night of Horror *Sage Reviews: Mortal Kombat *Stuck In Your Head: Gummi Bears *The HACKdown: Strings May 4th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Mortal Kombat Angry Review *DVD-R Hell: Too Smart for Strangers *Projector: Thor *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil: Afterlife *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko - Golden Week *MikeJ: Top 5 Movies They SHOULD Remake *Vangelus Reviews: SHF ShinkenRed & ShinkenGold May 3rd, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jaws: The Revenge *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses Land Before Time XII *Welshy Reviews: Scream 2 Part 1 *The Gaming Pipeline: XStylus Crayon Review *PawDugan: Music Movies Commentary: Repo! The Genetic Opera *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Alex Kidd in Miracle World May 2nd, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman Meets the Quik Bunny *Music Movies: The Muppet Movie *Video Games Awesome: You Don't Know Jack LIVE! *Spine Breakers: Episode 22: The Terrible Twos May 1st, 2011 *Sage Reviews: Portal 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Hotel Awesome Season 2 *Brad Tries: Irn Bru *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Fatal Deviation *Anifile: Toriko *Vangelus: V-Chat: May I Come Over? *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content